The Secret of a Mother
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: I know something about the Potters' deaths, something that will change your life, Harry, forever. said the woman. You see, Lily Potter isn't dead. Harry gasped and Dumbledore's eyes widened. 5th year AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hitting head against desk I know, I know. I soooooooooooooooooooooo shouldn't be starting a new story! I have too many others that I haven't updated FOREVER! The worst part, I have another story I just started. JUST SLAP ME! My one friend has.**

**By the way! It's my best friend's B-day today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEATHER! Or maybe HARRY BIRTHDAY!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**--------------------------------**

The small cloaked figure, obviously a woman because of her petite form, walked from the town of Hogsmeade to the gates of Hogwarts. The woman stopped at the front gates, pulled out a thin wand from inside her robes and pointed it at the lock of the gates, she muttered something in a sweet voice and the gates opened. She quickly walked trough the gates as she put her wand back in her pockets, after walking through the gate it closed.

The woman quickened her pace and pulled her cloak closer as the wind picked up. She pasted by Hagrid's hut that still had light shining through the windows despite the late hour, she smiled as she remembered Hagrid - a gentle giant - and she continued to her destination. Finally she reached the huge doors of Hogwarts, she pulled open the door and slipped in quietly. The door closed with a extremely loud noise - in her opinion - she held her breath and when she didn't hear anyone come running she continued on her way.

She walked down one hall after another, this time her destination was Dumbledore's office. She was caught up in the memories of her school days when she turned a corner. . .and ran right into someone. She and the unknown person fell backwards onto the stone floor, luckily the hood of her cloak didn't fall off, but the other person wasn't so lucky. She stared in shock at the teenage boy in front of her.

The cloak he had on was half off half on, but that wasn't the worst of it - half of him was there and the other half wasn't, it was like he was half invisible. Wait. . . .invisible. . . invisibility cloak. The woman looked closely at the boy in front of her, he was very thin, had messy black hair, round glasses and. . . .a lightening bolt shaped scar. The woman gasped and the boy's head jerked up, that only made her gasp again because staring back at her were bright green eyes.

When she finally looked away from the entrancing green eyes she noticed that he looked very worried and nervous, he quickly got to his feet then held out a hand for her. She looked from his face to his hand, she put her shaking hand in his and he pulled her up. He looked at her (she was only a few inches taller than him) and finally said. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

For a moment she panicked, she couldn't tell him yet, he still had to talk to Dumbledore. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "I could very well as you the something, if I remember correctly from my days at Hogwarts students are not suppose to be walking around the halls after curfew, invisibility cloak or no."

"That's not the - wait a second. . ." A look of recognition dawned on the boy's face, he took a step forward and looked into the hood of her cloak even though he still couldn't see her face. "Who are you? You sound familiar." he said.

The woman's eyes widened, it wasn't possible that he could remember her, no way at all. "Um, I'm. . . well you see. . . " she stuttered.

"Actually Harry, I think that is a very good question," remarked a voice behind her, she and Harry looked back to it to see Professor Dumbledore. "Would the two of you please follow me." It wasn't a question. Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and followed Dumbledore, the woman followed also staying beside Harry.

She snuck a few glances at him, it was amazing to finally see him. Not in the paper or old photos, but in person. It was crazy how much he looked like. . .no, don't think about that. But then again, he would want to be remembered. This was something she had told herself for the past fifteen years. She bit her lip to keep from crying when she thought of him, but here was Harry and he looked exactly like him, except for his eyes. They look like -

"Excuse me miss," interrupted the voice of Dumbledore. "We're here." She looked up, sure enough they were standing in front of his office and stairs were already moving up. She stepped on the after Dumbledore and Harry.

Once they were in his office he walked to his desk while she and Harry sat down in the chairs directly in front of it. There was a moment silence then Dumbledore spoke.

"So Harry, tell me why you were out of Gryffindor tower so late?" he asked.

Harry cleared his throat and answered, "Well sir, I was just out getting some air, I've had a lot on my mind lately. . ." he let his sentence end.

That's an understatement, from what the papers say about the end of his fourth year and this summer, he has had a hard time. The woman looked from Harry to Dumbledore.

The old wizard nodded, "I understand Harry, but you still shouldn't be wondering around too much." Then Dumbledore turned to her. "Now miss, can you tell me who you are and why you are here, if maybe remove your hood."

She nervously looked around the room, then her eyes settled on Harry. She took a deep breath, it was time for her to come clean.

"Okay sir, but I have to tell the both of you, it's a very long story - a bit unbelievable as well." She stopped and looked a Dumbledore again, he didn't say a word but continued to stare at her with is blue eyes twinkling, she sighed and continued. "I know something about the Potters' deaths, something that will change your life, Harry, forever." She turned to him, his eyes were wide then she looked over to Dumbledore, he looked very surprised as well. "You see, Lily Potter isn't dead." Harry gasped and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

After a moment of silence Dumbledore spoke again. "And why do you think this?" he inquired.

"Because sir," she reached up and pulled her hood off. "I'm Lily Potter." This time both Harry and Dumbledore gasped, Lily had to smile, in all her years of knowing Dumbledore had he every looked as surprised as he did right now, it was a sight to see. Then she looked over to Harry, he son, and into the green eyes they shared. He looked so scared and confused, it hurt her to see him like this.

"But. . . Lily. . . how?" asked Dumbledore, she could tell that her name was foreign on his lips.

She took a raspy breath and looked down at her hands. "Well, it's a bit of a long story." she said.

"We have time," he answered, he had recovered (for the most part) from his shock and was staring at her again with his eyes twinkling.

"It goes back to that night on Halloween. . ." started Lily.

_Lily picked up the baby boy from his blue crib and held him close. "Aren't you the cutest little thing? Yes you are!" she said in a soft voice._

_"He's not the only one," said a voice in the door way, Lily turned to see her husband._

_Lily smiled, "And what do you mean by that?" _

_James walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips then kissed his son on the head. "You of course,"_

_"Oh, so smooth Mr. Potter," she said rolling her eyes._

_"What? It is the truth, you and Harry are the two most important people in my life," said James smiling. "And little Harry here is going to become a Jr. Marauder when he goes to school, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I will make sure of that!" he touched the one year old's head and he giggled._

_"Oh, I hope not!" joked Lily. "We don't need another James Potter, he is going to care more about his grades and not pranking people."_

_James smiled, "Well, with you as his mother he is bound to inherit some of you huge brain." commented James._

_Lily sighed, "Can you stop with the pick up lines? You already have me, we're not in Hogwarts anymore."_

_"That you are! And as beautiful as ever!" exclaimed James putting an arm around Lily's shoulders and looking down at Harry. "Hey Harry, say something again."_

_"You never get tired of that do you?" declared Lily._

_"Well his first word was dad, and second 'Quid' for Quidditch," explained James smiling. "Then of course mom for his third word."_

_"Fine," she said. "Harry make your dad happy and say one of your words."_

_Baby Harry giggled and grabbed a lock of Lily's hair. "Mommy! Mommy!" he giggled again. "Daddy! Daddy lovvvvvessss mommy! Daddy lovvvvesssss Harry!" _

_"Only too true Harry!" said James tickling Harry. "I wonder why he drags out his V's and S's?"_

_"I'm not sure, but it sure is cute." cooed Lily, James nodded. The two parents stood there looking down at their son when they heard a knock at the door, both heads jerked up with frightening speed. "Do you think it's Peter? Or someone else?" she asked nervously._

_James shook his head. "I don't think so, they would have warned us." he walked over to the window, peered out and gasped. "It's Him Lily!" he pulled his wand out of his robe and ran over to his wife and son. "Take Harry and run, Lily. I'll give you a chance to get away."_

_"No James! You can't, we can all get out!" she exclaimed, tears were already coming to her eyes._

_"No Lily, there's no other way, I'll hold him off but you have to get out." he insisted. James leaned over and kissed her passionately knowing that is could, and probably would be the last time. They separated breathing deeply, James leaned down and kissed Harry on the head. "Bye little one, please be safe." He looked up to Lily. "You too." She nodded with tears running down her face._

_James ran down the stairs and not a moment later there was a loud explosion of Voldemort blowing down the door. She stood there hearing the sounds of spells being fired for about five minutes, then - _

_**"Avada Kedavra!" **hissed a cold voice that wasn't her husband's, then she heard something fall to the ground. She choked back a sob. Then someone was walking up the stairs slowly, after a minute the door blasted opened. Lily shielded Harry from the wood flying through the air. Then she looked up and in the door way was Him. Lord Voldemort._

_"Move aside, Woman." he hissed. "I might spare you if you just give up the boy."_

_"No!" yelled Lily. "No, not Harry!"_

_"Foolish girl!" he exclaimed walking closer with his wand at his side. "Move!"_

_"No! Not Harry!" she sobbed. "No! Take me, just don't kill Harry!"_

_He laughed coldly. "Fine, you asked for it." he raised his wand and pointed it to her, Lily's eyes widened. **"Avada Kedavra!" **hissed again. She screamed as the green light came toward her, but not before giving one last thought. 'Please keep Harry safe.' Then she was no more._

_Lily opened her eyes slowly, where was she again? What happened last? Then it hit her. Explosion. James. Killing Curse. Voldemort. Green. Black._

_She sat up slowly and looked around her. She was in her house, but was outside the house was almost completely burned to the ground. "Good, you're awake." said a voice to her right. She turned and saw a long time friend of herself and her husband, Sirius Black. _

_"Sirius! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed standing up and hugging him. _

_"I came by and saw the house burning, I put it out when I came up here and before it reached you and Harry." said Sirius, she couldn't help but heard a bit of sadness in his voice. "Lily, what happened?"  
_

_"He came, Sirius. And he killed. . .he killed." she couldn't finished the sentence, is would make it real._

_"I know, I saw him downstairs." he said sadly. "But what happened after that?"_

_"He tried to kill me, I though he did too. He cast the killing curse, Sirius." she said looking him in the eyes. "Why am I still here?"_

_"I think I know, James has been studying old magic for the past few months and came across this charm. If you die for a loved one they won't be able to be killed if a curse is sent their way, the books he had said it might work against the killing curse as well. I think he cast for you and Harry."_

_Lily started to cry silently. "Oh Sirius! I cast the same spell a moment before death for Harry!" she gasped. "Where's Harry! Is he. . is he?"_

_Sirius smiled, "He's alive." he pointed to the crib, Lily ran over to it and saw him in it. She picked it up and held him close. "Oh Harry! Your safe!"_

_"He has a scar on his forehead. . . and so do you." said Sirius pointing to his head. Lily looked down and saw the strange scar._

_"Oh my! How did that happen?" she exclaimed, then she reached her hand up to her own forehead and felt a scar like his._

_"I think Voldemort tried to kill him as well, and it back fired on him. That's why the house was on fire when I got here." answered Sirius. "I think James and your protection spells combined did it, the love for him killed him, killed Voldemort."_

_Lily gasped. "But what about me?"_

_"I think the killing curse only stunned you and made you appear dead. Since it was only James' spell it didn't backfire on him, but Harry had both of your love behind the spell." explained Sirius. "Voldemort doesn't know how to love, that's what happened."_

_Lily looked down at the baby in her arms, he was falling asleep. Then something hit her. "How did he find us?"_

_"Peter." spat Sirius bitterly. "He betrayed you, all of us. I shouldn't have suggested him as secret keeper."_

_"Oh Sirius. . ." _

_"It's fine, I'm going after him anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he said, she nodded. "Lily, I think it's best if you go under cover. If Voldemort ever came back and found out that not only a baby survived his curse, but you as well, it won't be pretty."_

_"What! But I have to take care of Harry, I can't leave him." insisted Lily._

_Sirius shook his head, "No Lily, he won't be safe in the wizarding world, and everyone already thinks you and James are dead. They only think that Harry survived. This can work to your advantage, if everyone, including Voldemort, thinks you are dead then we'll have the upper hand if he ever comes back. I have no doubt that he will, it's only a matter of time." Lily started at Sirius, he had a point._

_She sighed, "Okay Sirius, but what about Harry?"_

_"Hagrid is coming to get him for Dumbledore, then he's going to your sister's." answered Sirius._

_Lily gasped, "But my sister hates magic, she thinks I'm a freak! He can't grow up there."_

_"He'll be safe there, away from magic and fame." said Sirius. "Everyone is going to know him as the boy who got rid of Voldemort."_

_Lily nodded, then smiled. "Since when did you get so smart?" she teased._

_"Hey, I've always been smart. I just like to be funny and hide my genius." he said smiling._

_Then they heard someone walking up the stairs. "That's Hagrid! Lily, hide. I'll take care of this." _

_She nodded, she kissed Harry on the forehead and hugged him. "Be strong, Harry." Then she put him in his crib, she pulled out her wand and put her wand and made herself invisible and not a moment to soon because a moment later Hagrid appeared in the doorway._

_"Sirius, old buddy!" he exclaimed patting him on the back. "What are you going here?" Then his face fell. "I guess you heard the news."_

_"Yes I did, Hagrid. It's horrible." said Sirius quietly._

_"I'm sorry, I know they were your best friends." said Hagrid, he sniffled and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm here to get baby Harry. It's amazing, he survived!"_

_"Yes Hagrid, it is." said Sirius with a small smile. "But Hagrid, I think I should take him, I am his godfather."_

_Hagrid's face fell even more. "I'm sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore's orders are for me to take Harry to him, I have to."_

_Sirius nodded, "I understand, let me get him." he walked over to the crib and picked up Harry who had woken up after being placed in the crib my Lily. "I just arrived here myself, I put out the fire but I couldn't find Lily's. . . body. I think it was burned." He sighed and looked down at Harry. "Bye Harry, this is Hagrid, he'll take you know." And Sirius handed Harry to him. _

_"Thank you Sirius,"_

_"Hagrid, my flying motorbike is down stairs, you can have it - I won't be needing it." said Sirius walking down the stairs, Hagrid followed with a confused look at the last comment but didn't say anything._

_"That would be great Sirius, I'll be late if I don't get started soon." thanked Hagrid. They both walked up to the motorbike, Sirius handed him the helmet. "Thanks again Sirius, I hope you can over come this."_

_Sirius nodded, "I will Hagrid." Then he watched him take off, once he was gone Lily appeared beside him in tears._

_"I'm going to miss him, Sirius." she cried. "Both of them, if not for James all of us would have been dead."_

_Sirius hugged his best friend and rubbed circles on her back. "It's okay Lily, it's okay." he whispered, after a few minutes they pulled apart._

_"Thank you, for everything," said Lily drying her face._

_Sirius nodded, he himself was close to tears. "It's nothing, now I don't know if I'll see you again. If I'm about to do what I'm thinking they'll probably put me in Azkaban." explained Sirius quickly. "I'm going after that rat Peter."_

_Lily shot him a disapproving glare, but then realized that her husband was dead because of Peter, and her son would also be dead, and herself. She nodded. "Okay Sirius, if that's what you feel you have to do, I wish you luck." she hugged him again. "I'm going to go to out summer home for a few days, then I'll go somewhere else. If you get a chance tell Remus that I'm alive, but if you don't then I'll try to find him. Good luck."_

_"And good luck to you," he replied back. Then he Apparated with a 'pop'. _

_Lily sighed and turned back to her house, she walked inside and to the bottom of the stairs. There staring up at her was her husband, James Potter. He was pale and his eyes were glassy. She fell to the ground, pulled him into her arms and sobbed. After what seemed like a lifetime she had no more tears to shed. She looked down at James and whispered. "I love you, and Harry does too. You are the reason that we are alive, I'll make that known to him as soon as I can." Then she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead._

_She stood and took one last look at James and her burnt house before apparating._

**Nine pages! 3294 words! (of the story not counting the autor's note) Wow! Please review! I need to know what you think! I have the next chapter ready!**

**Bye!**


	2. The meeting

**Hey! I'm so glad you people like this story so much! It makes me sooooooooooo happy! I really hope this chapter lives up, I do like the first one a lot better. **

**Anyway! On with the chapter!**

**-----------------**

Lily was crying by the end of her story, she didn't want to cry in front of Harry but she ended up doing so anyway. She didn't even want to see how Harry was reacting, he could totally reject her for leaving him.

"After a few days I found a newspaper that said that _Sirius_ turned us in and he killed all those muggles and Peter, but I knew the truth," continued Lily after Dumbledore had handed her a tissue. "I figured that Peter must had framed him, everyone _did_ think that Sirius was our secret keeper, even you Albus, I could have set everything right by coming out of hiding, but Sirius was right, it would have only put everyone in danger." She blew her nose.

"Lily, this is big news, why did you decide to come out of hiding now?" asked Dumbledore.

"I've seen the papers like everyone, I've been keeping a close eye on Harry," she said quietly. "I read that Voldemort had returned the end of last year, then about the dementors on Privit Dr. I realized that my baby needed me more than ever." She took a chance and looked over at Harry, he had silent tears running down his cheeks. "Harry, you have to believe that if I could have stayed with you I would have, but you would have been in even more danger. But now I know that your in danger with or without me, and I think it would be better with me." She paused. "I just hope you can forgive me, I know my sister was probably horrible to you-"

She stopped when she saw Harry close his eyes and shake his head, "No," he croaked out, he cleared his throat and continued. "No, it's not your fault. You did what you thought was best and I thank you for that, but. . ." he paused and opened his eyes. "I'm just glad to finally meet you, to hear your voice when your not about to die. . ."

Lily's eyes widened, he must have remember her last pleads in a nightmare. That sickened her to no end. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. . ." she quickly stood up, ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. She felt him stiffen at first and just sit there, then he slowly put his arms around her and put his head into her hair then he started to cry - so was she. Neither noticed when Dumbledore walked out of his own office to leave them alone.

Lily and Harry didn't know how long they sat there in each other arms, Lily rubbing Harry's back and whispering how much she loved him and Harry just soaking up the feeling of a real hug. Of course Mrs. Weasley had hugged him before, it was one of his first, but this was his_ real _mother - no offence to her of course. Mrs. Weasley was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had.

Finally the pulled apart and Lily smiled at her son, they looked over to Dumbledore desk and found him gone. Both smiled, knowing that he had left them have alone so they could have 'mother/son' time.

"Albus, are you out the door?" Lily asked, the door opened and Dumbledore walked back in. Lily stood up and hugged him, he had always been a grandfather to him.

"It's so good to have you back, Lily." he whispered. Then he looked to his watch. "Oh my, it's almost one in the morning. I think we should continue this conversation later tomorrow, it's Sunday and you'll have all the time in the world."

"You'll call Remus and Sirius, right?" asked Lily.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Lily, I'll call them one it's an acceptable hour in the morning." He turned to Harry. "Harry, you should go back to bed." Harry looked at his mother then nodded, he knew he probably wasn't going to be getting any sleep. "And Lily, you can stay in one of the spare rooms. You can both follow me."

All three stood and were lead down the stairs and to a room that Harry had never seen. "Here you are Lily, and Harry, after you say good night please go back to Gryffindor tower." Harry nodded and Dumbledore walked back to his office.

"Good night Harry," said Lily hugging him tightly. "I'll make sure to answer all the questions you are bound to have tomorrow, but Albus is right, you have to go to bed now."

Harry smiled. "Okay. . .mum."

Lily smiled bigger than she ever had in her entire life, the last time she heard him say that was just over fourteen years ago, it almost brought tears to her eyes. "Good night Harry." They hugged one more time and she walked into her room while Harry walked to Gryffindor tower. For the first time in a long time Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face.

When Harry arrived in his dorm everyone was asleep, as they should be, so he crawled back into bed. At first his brain was buzzing with the information of what had just happened, then he slowly drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Hey Harry, wake up mate!" yelled a voice the next morning. Harry opened his eyes to see a red-headed boy staring down at him. "Wow Harry, how long were you out last night. I woke up around twelve and saw that you weren't in bed but I assumed that you just went for a walk."

Harry smiled and sat up in bed. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. He jumped out of bed got dressed quickly. "Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

Ron gave his friend a confused look but told him anyway. "It's nine o'clock. Why are you so happy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry smiled as he finished tying his shoes and started to walk do to the common room. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but don't worry I will tell you in a matter of time. Hermione, too."

"Harry what's up?" asked Ron stopping at the bottom of the boy's staircase. "You're acting really weird."

"You mean weirder than usual?" asked a voice behind them, it was Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, he's really happy and we all know how gloomy you've been lately - no offence." said Ron.

"None taken!" assured Harry walking out of the common room, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and quickly followed him out.

"Harry, what happened last night? Did it happen when you were out with you invisibility cloak?" asked Ron.

"What! You were out last night, how late?" demanded Hermione.

"Pretty late," admitted Harry. "But there is a reason why, and I can't wait to tell you but you won't believe me until you see her so I'll wait."

"Okay, now I'm realllllllllllllllly interested." said Ron stopping. "I've got to know."

"I said not now, I know you won't believe me now and will probably think I've gone mad." insisted Harry. The three friends continued to walk to the great hall.

"Oh Harry," said a voice behind them, they turned around to see Dumbledore. "I was looking for you, Sirius and Remus are going to be coming any minute and she's in my office. If you want you can bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I'm sure they are going to be surprised."

"That would be great, Professor," said Harry smiling. "You guys want to come, right?"

"What do you think?" asked Ron sarcastically.

So they all followed Dumbledore to his office and up the stairs. When they walked in his office they say Lily, or to Ron and Hermione a red-headed woman, sitting in on of the chairs. She turned around when the door opened and smiled.

"Good morning Harry," she noticed Hermione and Ron staring dumbly at her. "And who are these two?"

"This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, there my best friends." answered Harry smiling.

Lily stood up and walked over to them holding out a hand. "It's nice to meet the both of you," she said, they both shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Hermione politely.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Ron, Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

Dumbledore smiled, "I think that should wait till Remus and Sirius get here first, no need repeating ourselves." Hermione and Ron seemed shocked that Dumbledore had mentioned Sirius in front of this stranger but said nothing. "And that should be any moment now."

Right on cue the fireplace erupted into green flames and two figures stepped out - Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Hello Albus, you said that you had something important to tell. . .us. . . " started Remus, but he wasn't looking at Dumbledore anymore, he was looking at Lily. "Oh my, is it really you? Sirius told me that you survived only last year, but. . . this is unbelievable."

"I know Remus," said Lily walking over to him. She brought him into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," replied Remus.

Then Lily turned to Sirius and smiled. "Hello Sirius, it's been too long." she said.

"You were one of the things that kept me sane in Azkaban, you know. You and Harry." said Sirius smiling. Then he pulled her into a hug, when they pulled apart he noticed Harry and sighed. "So Harry, I guess you know as well."

"Yes Sirius, and you were right, it was safer for her to hide." said Harry walking over to him.

"Um, can someone tell us what's going on?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked closer at Lily and gasped. "Oh Harry! Is it really her?" she exclaimed, Harry nodded. "Oh wow!"

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, look at her eyes, don't they look familiar?" asked Hermione. Ron did so and gasped. "Finally."

"I think everyone should sit down and let Lily tell her story, she has already told it to Harry and myself but you all need to hear it." said Dumbledore, everyone quickly took a seat in a chair, Lily sat on the couch next to Harry. Just as she was about to start the door to Dumbledore opened and everyone sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Albus, but -" It McGonagall. . . and she had just saw Lily. "Oh my. . . "

"Hello Professor, you're just in time," said Lily with a smile, McGonagall just stood there with eyes wide.

"What is taking so long?" said an inpatient voice from the stairs, then Snape walked in, and his eyes went wide at the sight of Lily. "Lily Potter?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes Severus, if you two would like to have a seat I would love to explain why I am here." said Lily in a cool voice. They pair nodded and pulled up a chair, Lily told her story for the second time, this time she didn't break down into tears until much later in the story. The first time she was worried about what her son would think of it, but now she didn't have to worry about it. It also helped that Harry was holding her had in reassurance the entire time. ". . .and that's it." she finished.

The room was completely silent for a few moments besides some sniffling, herself and. . . Professor McGonagall? "Oh my Lily, that is horrible. So sad." said McGonagall pulling out a tissue and blowing her nose. Everyone is the room was surprised, none of them had ever seen her cry before. Wow. "Living like that for so long. I don't think I would be strong enough."

"Thank you Professor," said Lily drying her own tears.

"So are you telling me," said Snape slowly. "That the only two people who knew that you were alive were yourself and Black? Not even you knew Albus?"

"I did not, it's not the first time I wasn't let in I believe." answered Dumbledore. "I was also left in the dark about the change in secret keepers."

Sirius and Harry's fists clenched at this. "That was all my fault, if I hadn't insisted that Peter be secret keeper James would be. . .would be. . ." said Sirius.

"Sirius, it's not your fault." said Lily placing a hand on his. "We all trusted him, all of us, even J-James." her voice cracked on the last word.

"That's what hurts so much, Lily." said Remus bleakly. "And then when we finally caught him in Harry's third year, and were so close to clearing Sirius's name he escaped."

"Twice." added Harry sadly.

"Harry, you shouldn't be sad for what happened that night." said Dumbledore. "You and Miss Granger saved two innocent lives, both of which are still alive to this day." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"There is one thing I still don't understand," said Remus slowly. "Why did you also get a scar if it didn't rebound of you to Voldemort?"

Lily reached up to her forehead and rubbed the lightening bolt scar just like her son's. "I think the curse had to leave some sort of mark on me, even if it didn't rebound off me."

McGonagall shook her head lightly. "I just can't believe both you and James used the same spell, both of you willing to sacrifice yourself." she said drying her eyes.

Harry smiled and look to his mom. "Well, great minds do think alike." Lily smiled down at Harry and hugged him again.

"So Albus, what are we going to do?" asked Snape. "Are we going to keep her a secret?"

"I think that would be best, no need to alert the media yet." said Dumbledore. "I doubt that Lily wants to be known as the woman-who-lived," he laughed. "And I don't think Voldemort should be alerted either, we do have an upper hand now."

"I think that would be best Albus," said Lily standing. "I think I would best if we got out of your way, I'm sure you are very busy. Besides, I need to catch up with my son." Lily turned to Remus and Sirius. "You two are welcomed to join us, I'm sure you know more about Harry than me."

Both Remus and Sirius smiled but shook their heads. "No Lily, you two can talk alone. Besides, we better get back to the Order before Kreacher goes off with any more of my _dear _mother's things." said Sirius. Then they both hugged her, said their goodbyes then floo-ed back to the Order.

Lily turned to McGonagall and Snape. "I presume that you were coming in to tell Albus something before I interrupted, we'll leave so you can continue." Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked toward the door, but Lily stopped and turned back to Snape. "It's good to see you again, Severus." Snape just nodded back and the four continued on their way.

When the door was closed Harry turned back to his mom. "Don't tell me you and Snape were actually friends in Hogwarts," he practically groaned.

"No, not really. Only for the first two years, then he found out I was muggleborn and his family had always told him not to associate with them. I don't think he really wanted to, but he father was very persuasive, from what he told me was often verbally and physically abused. I didn't really blame him." explained Lily as they walked down the stairs. "And why should it really matter? You sound like James, they never did get along."

"Yeah, I know that." said Harry rolling his eyes, although he was a little put back at Snape's childhood - it sort of sounded like his - as much as he hated to admit it. "I get reminded every potion class. Snape has hated me since day one here, 'cause of dad."

"You should hear him!" exclaimed Ron as they walked to Lily's room. "Always going on about how arrogant he is, 'just like your father, Potter.' That's his favorite phrase."

Lily giggled softly. "Well, I can't really deny that James was arrogant, I think my own words for six years was this: 'An arrogant, bullying toerag.'" Lily laughed. "I don't think he ever missed an opportunity to ask me out or show off in front of me, that mostly being hexing someone - most of the time Severus - or showing off with a Snitch."

Harry was confused. "Then how did you two get together anyway? If you well, hated him for six years."

Lily thought for a moment. "Well in seventh year we were both made the Heads and it helped that he deflated his ego a bit, and I finally gave in to him after he asked me on a date for the hundredth time that day - I think it was only about ten in the morning." The three teens laughed as they walked into Lily's room.

Hermione suddenly started to fidget. "Maybe we should go, leave you two alone."

"No no, you can stay. I'm sure Harry would tell you everything, might as well hear it from me." insisted Lily, Harry nodded his head in agreement so they all sat down on the big red couch in the sitting room. "So tell me Harry, what was everything like? Hogwarts, everything. Did my sister treat you alright? She never did like my being a witch."

"Yeah, her and Uncle Vermon aren't the best, horrible really." answered Harry. "But I'll tell you more of the good things first," Lily nodded and smiled.

"Like Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century, he was put on the house team in his first year!" exclaimed Ron.

"Really? That's wonderful, I'm sure James would have loved that." said Lily smiling, Harry blushed. "Then again, your second word_ was _'Quid', you couldn't say Quidditch completely but James talked about Quidditch enough that it was stuck in your brain."

Hermione and Ron could barley contain their giggles as Harry turned bright red. "Shut up you too, I'm sure your parents are just as embarrassing, I know for a fact with yours _Ronnie_." Ron instantly reddened.

And so for the next few hours Harry (plus Ron and Hermione) told Lily about their four years at Hogwarts, then they started on this year. They told her about Umbridge and the secret DA meetings they were having (they had only had one so far), Lily was told about everything. Finally at twelve o'clock Ron's stomach made a loud noise, which triggered all of the other stomachs in the room to join in. Ron and Hermione left for lunch while Harry said that he would have lunch with Lily.

As they were eating the lunch that a few house elves had brought up Lily noticed some writing on the back of Harry's hand. "Harry, what in the world is that?" she asked grabbing his hand. Harry quickly pulled away.

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

"Nothing? It says _'I must not tell lies.'_ Something did that and I doubt that it's nothing." she said sternly.

Harry sighed and told her about his detentions with Umbridge, it was safe to say that Lily was VERY mad - and that was putting it VERY subtle.

"I can't wait to have a word with her, she's going to regret that!" she exclaimed.

"Mum," the word still felt strange on his lips, but it made Lily quit talking almost instantly. "It's fine, I don't want her to know it's gotten to me. And you are dead to the world, if you come barging in saying your my mum then the secret is out, she's does work for the ministry."

Lily sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." she said crossing her arms.

"I know, and I'm glad." said Harry smiling.

They continued the meal with light (which could be anything after that) conversation.

**Eight pages! 3335 words. (Weird. Longer than the first, but less pages. Shrugs)**

**Thanks to epobbp, Daisukesvixen, RhiaEVILmonkey (Yeah, it's his fifth year!), simply infatuated (OMG! Really?), Lady Mythology, Whipaplooza, Whispered Sorrow, Armitage Blade, engine47, Moonstone, i'm a misfit, DoubleKK, magicslifer and The Dark Lord Potter!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, once again! Please review to this one as well, even if it does suck in next to the first chapter! Just be nice when you say it!**


	3. I QUIT!

**Haha! I'm updating! Suprised, eh? I hope you like this, I've had this chapter done for a while, not sure why I didn't post it. . . .as for the next chapter, that's all up here! (Points to my head.) Yes, it's safe! Now, where did I put my cell phone? I thought it was over here. . . THAT'S A SPIDER!**

**Okay, on with the show!**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Harry slowly opened his eyes as light flooded in the windows of the room. He inhaled deeply and turned on his side, it was then that he noticed that he was on a couch, not in his four-poster bed, and he had a think blanket over him. He looked around, everything was really fuzzy, his glasses were probably off. He reached up and touched his face. Yep, no glasses. Then he heard a quiet giggle a few feet away that instantly recognized as his mother's.

Mother. His mother. Finally.

He smiled and sat up on the couch. "Ha ha, very funny, mom." he joked. He'd now know that laugh anywhere, every time he told her a story about his time at Hogwarts she'd laugh. And whenever she'd tell him a story about James, his dad, she'd burst out laughing.

Lily smiled, although Harry couldn't see this. "It is, your just as blind as your father. You really should get contacts, they'd come in handy when in duels." she said leaning forward and picking up his glasses off the coffee table, then she handed them to him.

Harry placed his glasses on his face. "Sorry, I don't like the idea of touching my eyes." he pause and smirked. "Besides, glasses make the man."

Lily then started laughing. "Yes, that's exactly what he said."

Harry stretched and sighed. "So, what happened? Why didn't I go up to my room?"

Lily shrugged. "You feel asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake you, besides, you probably would have gotten caught my Flitch."

"Don't you know me at all?" said Harry leaning back with a smug smile. "I've only been telling you of my great adventures for the past week," he smiled at that, the last week with his mother had been perfect. "And it's in my blood, you've been telling me that dad and Sirius always snuck around after curfew."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I didn't approve of it then either. . .honestly, three-headed dogs, dragons - you're a walking magnet for trouble!"

Harry sighed. "I probably should go down to breakfast, even though it's a Saturday. Hermione is probably having a fit wondering where I am." Harry stood up and straightened out his robes, just then they heard a loud crashing sound then a even louder explosion! Harry and Lily exchanged glances then ran out of the door, Lily pulling the hood over her face.

After walking down the hallway the saw what had happened. A whole section of the hallways was a swamp, literally a swamp. The pair just stared there dumbly trying to retain what they were seeing when someone came up and slapped him on the back.

"How you doing Harry!" said a familiar voice next to him.

"Isn't it a wonderful morning for a prank?" said the same one on his other side.

It was the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"You did this?" asked Harry pointing in front of him.

"Yes we did, one of our most ingenious plans - " said Fred.

"-and that's not the best part, watch!" finished George.

Harry turned his attention back to the swamp to see someone trying to fight their way out of it, after a few moments a small toad-like woman emerged. Her clothes were ripped and muddy, her hair no different. It was Umbridge. Then she spotted the twins.

"You two!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" they answered together.

"This is the last prank you'll ever play at Hogwarts!" she screamed at them, waving one of her chubby fingers at them.

They smirked. "I don't-"

"-think so."

Not a moment later did another large explosion happen, this time from almost everywhere. Charmed fireworks whizzed around the hallway, and one was coming straight toward Umbridge. She fell to the ground and covered her head. After it passed she jumped up with a gave face.

"That's it! I've had enough!" she exclaimed. "I don't know _how _the other professors put up with you, but I know I'm not any longer, not with any more of you bloody students!" By this time a large crowd had gathered around them all, a combination of the two pranks and Umbridge's screaming. "I quit! Quit! QUIT!" She screamed as she ran toward the front entrance.

For a moment everyone was quiet, then the Weasley twins finally spoke up.

"I think our plan worked out nicely, Fred." said George turning to his double.

"Yes George, I didn't think she would give up that quickly." replied the other twin.

They smiled and sang together. "Ding dong, the witch is dead. What old witch? The wicked witch!" It was then that everyone, including Harry, broke into cheers. Everyone went up the twins patting them on the back, then ran to their common rooms or the great hall to spread the news, everyone skipping off singing the same song.

Harry was smiling when his mother turned to him. "I think we should go tell Albus about what just happened, he needs to find another defense teacher." Harry nodded, nothing could bring his happy mood down.

So they walked to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the door and knocked he said a quick, "Come in." They walked in and sat down.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Well Albus, Professor Umbridge has just quit." answered Lily, she couldn't help but smile, after what that horrible woman did to her son. . . she deserved what she got.

It seemed that the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes increased 100-fold from the last statement. "Really well, I'll have to find another professor then." then he turned to Harry. "You should go to breakfast, Mr. Potter, tell your friends the news. I have to talk to Lily about something anyway."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." Then he walked out of the room. By the time he got to Ron and Hermione the whole school would probably already know about what had just transpired.

"What did you need to talk about, Albus?" asked Lily once the door to his office was closed.

"Just about a certain defense against the dark arts job. . . " answered Dumbledore.

Lily frowned. "Me? But Albus, I can't. No one knows I'm really alive, and you said yourself, we should wait until the last possible moment to tell everyone."

Dumbledore chuckled and placed his hands on his desk. "Yes Lily, I know, but if you were to assume a different identity then no one would be the wiser. You could just us a few simple hair and eye color changing spells, keep them on during classes and when you are eating in the great hall, then take them off when you are in the safety of your own room." explained Dumbledore.

Lily contemplated this for a few moments, she didn't see why she shouldn't do this. She was desperate for anything, she had been in hiding for the past fourteen years and she had almost always wanted to be a Hogwarts professor as a child. She had made up her mind, she was going to do this.

"I would be honored to take this position, Albus," she finally said smiling. "Although, let's not tell Harry just yet. I want him to be surprised."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this comment.

The rest of the weekend went by rather quickly, almost every single house had had parties because of Umbridge's resign. But it was Monday morning again, and Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in the defense against the dark arts classroom waiting nervously along with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

"So, who do you think the new teacher will be?" asked Hermione looking at the closed door for the sixth time in the last five seconds.

"Who cares," said Ron shrugging. "As long as it's not another Umbridge, imposter, git or git taken over by who-know-who." Harry smiled at this, they really had had a few really bad teachers.

Right then the door flew open and a woman walked in, everyone instantly stopped talking and took their seats staring intently at the new professor - no one knew who strict she was - and they weren't taking any chances after Umbridge.

The woman walked to the front of the room and turned so she was facing the students. She had sandy blonde hair with bangs that covered her forehead, bright blue eyes and was about five seven. Harry couldn't help but sense something familiar about her, a certain sparkle in her eyes, maybe.

Just as Harry was thinking about this Lily, in her undercover form spotted her son. There certainly was an air of remembrance in his eyes, she smiled.

"Hello class," she said smiling. "I am Daisy Evans, your new defense against the dark arts professor." At this Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion. The voice was so familiar, it sounded just like his mother's, and the last name was the same as hers before she got married, then the first name was a flower like her and his aunt's.

"I know that your last five teachers in this subject have been a bit. . . well, what's the word I'm looking for?" searched Lily.

"Mental?" supplied Ron rolling his eyes.

Lily laughed with the rest of the class at her son's best friend. It was then that Harry's eyes widened, he recognized her laugh.

"Yes, well, don't tell anyone but I can't say that I disagree with you." admitted Lily, the entire class smiled at this. "Anyway, best get on with class. I trust you are all familiar with dementors, correct? They were here and stationed at every entrance in your third year, if I believe." Malfoy and his friends turned to Harry and snickered at this, they faked fainting. Lily continued. "I wanted to teach you, or at least attempt to teach you how to defend yourself against them. This is very advanced, most of the time you only learn this in your seventh year, and that's if you professor chooses to.

"But a friend of mine has informed me that one of you learned this in your third year, fairly quickly, too." said Lily smiling. "I am talking about the patronus charm. Now, who is the student that can perform this?" inquired Lily knowing perfectly well who it was.

Harry sighed and raised his hand, he wasn't sure why but this woman was his mother. "That would be me, _professor._"

Lily smiled. "And what is your name?"

Harry sighed. "Harry Potter."

It looked as if the named didn't even affect her (and it really didn't.) "Then Mr. Potter, would you care demonstrating?" asked Lily.

Harry raised an eyebrow then smiled, coming up with an idea. "Only if you do so with me, professor." Everyone looked to the new professor for an answer, to everyone's surprise she smiled and nodded.

"I would be most happy to, please join me up here Mr. Potter," she said never wavering. Harry obliged and walked over to his mother. "On the count of three, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded.

Harry and Lily both closed their eyes. Lily thought of the first time Harry had called her 'mommy' as a baby, then when he did so again only a week ago. Harry's thoughts were mostly the same, he thought of hugging her for the first time. They both opened their eyes and nodded to each other. "Three" Then the both bellowed, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver tiger came from Lily's wand, when a stag came from Harry's. The two animals flew around the room looking as if they were playing together, it almost broke Lily's heart at seeing what Harry's patronus looked like. After a moment they both disappeared and the students all clapped.

Lily cleared her throat and continued. "Now you see, to create a patronus you must think of a very happy memory. The happier the memory the stronger the patronus."

Lavender Brown raised her hand quickly, Lily called on her. "What's you name?"

"Lavender Brown," she answered. "If you don't mind me asking what was the memory you thought of, it seemed very powerful to me. Same to you Harry."

"Well, I don't know about Mr. Potter, but I thought of my son." answered Lily smiling, all the girls in the class sighed and said, "Awwwww." Harry felt a small blush cross his face. "What about you Mr. Potter? Do you care to share your memory?"

Harry blushed as he answered, "I thought of my mom," he answered quickly. Everyone's eyes widened, never had anyone (besides Ron and Hermione) heard Harry mention his parents, let alone _remember _them. Harry realized this and quickly stated. "Well, I think it's a memory, I'm not sure." A few of the students nodded at this, all of them with sadness in their eyes. They just thought of how much they took their own parents for granted.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may sit down now." said Lily. Harry nodded and walked over to his seat. "Now, let's get started. . . "

By the end of the class period only a few students had managed a small amount of vapor from their wands.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind after everyone was gone. (Hermione and Ron having no idea why.) Harry smiled and leaned up against a desk. "So, can I ask why you became a blonde?"

Lily giggled. "Well, professor Dumbledore did ask if I could become the new professor, and to do that I had to change my appearance." After making sure the door was locked she pointed her wand to her face and muttered a few words. A moment later the blonde hair was replaced by her red locks and blue eyes turned to green. "I knew you would figure it out soon enough."

Ron and Hermione just stood there gob smacked. "Mrs. Potter?" questioned Ron surprised. (It was still quite strange calling her that, before last week his best friend's mother had been dead.) "What are you - your our - wow! Finally, we're going to have a defense teacher that's not out to kill Harry!"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Ronald! Professor Umbridge was never out to kill Harry! And neither was Professor Lockheart, or Professor Lupin!"

Ron shrugged. "So, Umbridge lived to torture him, Lockheart was convinced that fame had gone to his head, and Lupin doesn't count - he was a close childhood friend. And Snape makes up for most of it."

"Professor Snape, Ronald!" corrected Hermione.

Lily shook her head and smiled. "You three really don't like Severus, do you?"

"Nope," answered Harry and Ron smugly.

Lily sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really, he's not all that bad. Just the other day we had a wonderful conversation, I helped him with a certain potion - we were always the top two students in that class."

"Wait a second, you were good in potions?" asked Harry sitting up straighter and for a moment forgetting that his mother and Snape had an actual conversation, Lily nodded. "In that case, can you please help me in it? It would help to have someone other than Snape breathing down my neck."

"Well I am deeply disappointed that you didn't inherited my potion skills, but of course!" teased Lily playfully.

"Thanks mom, we'd better get going to lunch, and you might want to change your hair and eyes if you are eating in the great hall." suggested Harry, much happier knowing that his mother was teaching his class and helping him in potions.

Lily did so and they walked to the great hall talking. ". . . yeah, I had to give myself bangs. I've found that you can't cover up our scars, even though I never would want to." explained Lily.

"What do you mean?" questioned Harry. "I would do anything to get rid of this scar, at least it would take a little longer for people to recognize me."

Lily stopped and turned to her son, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and continued walking to the great hall. "Harry, the way I look at our scars is this way: It's a reminder of how much your father loved us, what he gave to save us. I would never get rid of this scar for anything, it would damage the good memory of him, of what he did." she spoke with such a passion that Harry felt worst than he ever had in his entire life.

"I'm sorry, I never thought of it like that. . ." reflected Harry looking down at his shoes.

Lily sighed and hugged him quickly. "It's okay Harry, I've had to tell myself this almost everyday to continue on. I knew he sacrificed himself for me, for you, and I did the same. I couldn't leave you alone like I did for fourteen years."

Harry smiled. "I think we've already gone over this, you did what was best. Now let's go to lunch."

The two continued to the great hall, Harry with a new sense of worth and respect for his mother and father, and Lily once again reminded of how mature her son was.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**8 pages, 2865 words. (Sorry, my chapters sometimes get shorter as it goes on. I'll try and make them longer!) Please review!**


End file.
